1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to tile installation and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for installing V-Cap so as to avoid cracking thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
So-called "V-Cap" is a tile component typically used to finish off the front of tiled countertops. The V-Cap is typically bonded to an underlying mortar bed by an adhesive, which is typically a thin set mortar. Since at least 1968, punched metal strip or "cap strip" has been used to support V-Cap in tile installations. Since at least that date, a problem has existed with thin hairline cracks developing in V-Cap installations.
Various approaches have been tried to solve this cracking problem. In 1995, the Ceramic Tile Institute of Northern California Technical Committee reported on such approaches as follows:
Throughout the years installers have improvised in an attempt to eliminate cracking in their countertop installations. Some have resorted to eliminating the adhesive to only the apron, allowing the top surface of the V-Cap to freely float upon the mortar bed. Still others have fastened the V-Caps with thin set applied only on the top surface, allowing the Cap to hang freely against the apron, sometimes allowing a space for movement there. Still others have experimented with different types of adhesives, substituting organic adhesives, mastics, and other flexible adhesives for the traditional portland cement thin set. In addition, some installers will cut a control joint into the mortar bed between the V-Cap and field tile, in an attempt to direct any movement to the grout joint and not the time.
None of these approaches have proved satisfactory, however.